I Saw Her First
by AllanADaleObessed
Summary: Alan can't sleep, he is haunted by that day he and Kate were trapped together in the Butchers shop. But what happens when both Alan andMUch are after the same girl. It can only cause more arguments. Sorry I suck at Summaries. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay So yeah the title is pretty crap, but who cares its just a title. Just to let you all know in advance this is a Kate/Alan story, with a little bit of Kate/Much, I just like her better with Alan. I put this story under Alan/Much simply because Kate isn't on here yet but when she is I will move it over there XD. Okay so yeah I know I stole like a whole conversation from the show, but I added in my own stuff as well. I can fully understand if you think its copyright but I never intended it to be and I swear this is the only conversation I am entirely copying from the show, technically its not copying if I added in my bits on places.**

**I don't claim to have anything to do with Robin Hood or the BBC, although I do wish I had a claim over Alan A Dale XD**

**Rated M, just to be safe as I am not really sure where this story is going to lead to.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Alan sighed gently to himself. Everyone else in the camp was asleep. As plain normal he just couldn't seem to drift off. It was all her fault as well. Every night he would play that conversation in his mind. He could still remember the way he felt when he was trapped in that butchers shop with her. She was getting so angry and yet somehow he had managed to keep so calm and control himself. He still didn't know how he done it. He remembered every word they had exchanged in that Butchers shop. He remembered everything he felt. He remembered it just like it was yesterday.

________________________________________________________________________________

" _DAMM! DAMM! DAMM! DAMM! What now Alan? What happens now?_

_Alan could sense the tension and anger in her voice. He couldn't help but notice how amazingly beautiful she was when she was mad. "There is no way out"_

_He felt her glare at him, despite the fact that he was staring straight down at the floor. "Yes! I can see that!" she spat at him, her anger clearly building. He heard her sigh angrily and yet she seemed upset. There was a rather long and awkward pause, well to him it seemed long but it could only have been a few seconds. He wondered whether or not he should say something. She then spoke again "And then Rufus will come, then we'll be dead" she sighed again. He wanted so much to comfort her, but he was afraid she would reject it or think he was being to forward. She changed her mood so often he never knew what to do around her._

_He felt her brush against him slightly as she sat down next to him. He was sure he had felt his heart rate quicken, if it was possible for it to quicken anymore. "How can I help my family if I am dead? They need me!" she said in that rather angry tone, he couldn't tell if she was angry at him or just at Rufus._

_He knew he was going to have to say something, it was now or never. He simply said the first thing that came into his head "I've been in worse", that wasn't exactly what he had in mind but at least it was something. "If that helps?" he said, when she didn't reply to him or say anything._

_She sighed again, that amazing attractive sigh, the sigh that made him want to grab her and kiss her. "It doesn't help. It's just annoying. Now you are just showing off"_

_She had gone a bit too far now, she could never show any kind of gratitude that woman. "Look, this isn't exactly fun for me either you know" He found himself snapping at her without really meaning to "I'm stuck in here with you for a start and you are not exactly easy on the eye are you" he said his temper starting to get the better of him. He was determined to keep calm, keeping his mind on the fact that Robin would surely be here anytime soon to free him of her company for a while, let him get his head around things._

"_You don't think I'm pretty" she said, she had a new kind of tone in her voice, he couldn't really tell what it was but she sounded slightly upset._

_That wasn't exactly what he had meant by his remark anyway, but if she wanted to interpret it in that way then it was fine by him, he was just going to have to act upon it. "Just a plain for my taste"_

"_I think your neck is too long" _

"_My neck?" he was pretty surprised that his neck of all things had been the part of his body she had commented on being to long. "My nose maybe"_

_He couldn't help the smile from spreading onto his face as she laughed, well sort of laughed. Still it was amazing, it was just so perfect. "The first time I have seen you smile" he forced himself to look away from her "I wouldn't do it actually. Its not your best look" _

_The truth was he didn't think he would be able to stop himself from kissing her if she carried on smiling. It was dazzling, brighter than the sun if that smile was the last thing he saw before he died then he would die a happy man._

_He felt her gaze upon him again and it took all he had not to look back at her "You know," she spoke again and he knew another insult was on the way simply by the tone of her voice "Looking at you actually makes me want to be a little bit sick"_

_He wasn't really sure how to interpret that, what had she meant by sick. There was many things she could have meant. He didn't bother wasting his time wondering about it "You feel better yet?" he found himself asking her unable to keep his eyes of her for one more second, the smile was still spread across his face from before_

"_Yeah. Insulting you defiantly helps"_

"_Good!" he knew at that moment he was going to have to think of something to say to make her insult him again, hell if it made her feel better then he was willing to take the insults. "Although before we carry on you may want to move. I think you just sat on a pig kidney" _

_She shifted her weight slightly and looked down at where she was sat seeing nothing there she whacked him rather hard on the arm. Not saying a word, not that she needed to her look said it all._

'_For gods sake Robin! Hurry up!' he thought to himself. 'I can't control myself much longer'_

Alan looked over at Kate's bed, she was sound asleep. He stared at her for a few more moments. She looked so still and peaceful. She stirred slightly, making him pull his gaze away from her and close his eyes, pretending to be asleep; he didn't want her to know he had been staring at her for the past ten minutes at least. His mind was filled with a thousand different thing, most of them originating around Kate, he had to get some sleep, he just had to. But with everything going on in his mind that was proving impossible. It was the same every night, well since the night of the day they spent in the Butchers shop. That was almost a week ago now. This was proving to be silly.

Kate was certain she had felt some looking at her, although she couldn't really be sure. Now that she was awake that was it she wouldn't get back to sleep. She climbed out of bed and walked out the camp, standing just outside. She sighed softly to herself. What on earth was she going to do? Despite the way she felt her and Alan could never be together. For starters she was almost certain he didn't like her in that way and if only to make things worse she knew for a fact that Much liked her. Alan and Much were not really the best of friends as it was, they never seemed to get along with one another, and she didn't want to be the one to make things worse between the two of them. She hated herself more and more everyday as she fell more and more in love with Alan A Dale, she allowed her mind to wonder onto all the times they had been together and all the insults she had sent flying towards him. It was just way she worked, whenever she really liked someone she got so defensive and pushed them away, without fully meaning to. She had been like that for as long as she could remember. She hated herself for, she hated herself for so many reasons. The list she found could have gone on forever.

Kate was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone walking up from behind her.

"Can't sleep," a voice she recognised spoke.

Kate jumped and turned to face the new arrival. She gasped. It was Gisbourne. Her first thought was not that he was sure to kill her, but that what if he had seen her coming out of the camp, that she was still stood so near to. If he had done surely he would waste no time in killing the rest of the Outlaws whilst they slept, she had to something. But what? Whatever she did he would find the camp. If he hadn't done already that was.


	2. You Will be The Death Of Me

**A/N: Finally my writers block come to an end otherwise this chapter would have been posted a lot earlier. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Also I was wondering. After reading through my story on my laptop it seemed fine but once I had put it onto the website I noticed a few stupid little mistakes. This made me think, would anyone fancy being a Beta Reader for me, just s I can ensure that the rest of my story is mistake free.**

Kate desperately searched her mind for a solution to the problem that she now found herself in. As Gisbourne stepped nearer to her, she felt her heart rate quicken. She had nothing to defend herself with and yet he had a sword, which he had now pulled out from his belt. "Tell me where Robin Hood is and I will let you live." He snarled at her.

Kate shook her head; she had betrayed Robin Hood once before and there was no way she was going to do it again. She owed her life to the Outlaws and they were all her friends. "Never" she spat at him.

"Very well. I am going to have to use you to get to him then." He said and with a click of his finger two guards appeared from the trees behind her grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back. She let out a loud scream as they dragged her away.

Much awoke as he heard a scream. A scream he recognised instantly as Kate's it sounded like it was just outside the camp. Without really thinking he jumped up from his bunk and made for the door, when a pair of hands grabbed him. Much turned to look at the owner.

"Much. You can't just go running out there!" the owner of the hands said as he let go of him

"John. I have to Kate is in trouble."

"That is why we must wait." John persisted "Gisbourne has Kate. I could hear his voice just outside the camp"

Much looked rather confused "We can't just wait. If we wait then it will be too late" he said, he knew he was rambling but for once his rambling made actual sense, well to him it did.

Robin rolled his eyes "Much, we have to think of a plan before we go barging into the castle."

"Yes, well I still think we should get a move on."

"We are Much we are thinking up a plan" Robin insisted

"I have a plan. Lets get a move on" Much said, the anger and frustration in his voice clearly showing

"Its not that simple, Much. These things have to be thought through carefully" Tuck added

"We are just stalling now. Kate is going to die and if she does I am blaming the lot of you"

"Stop it. All of you" Alan shouted jumping to his feet "Kate is in trouble and all you lot are doing is arguing about it. I know a way we can get into the castle, but it might not be worth it. Gisbourne might know that I am planning to use that route and have it covered already."

Robin thought for a second "Well then our best bet is to split into two groups. At least then we can assure that one lot of us will get in. Two of us can go with Alan and the other two can go in through the entrance."

"Yes well I still say its pointless. I think we should have gone whilst we had the chance" Much exclaimed

"Its the only plan we have got." Tuck pointed out. "I say we give it a try"

Robin nodded "Right, Alan" he said as he turned to face his fellow Outlaw "You, Tuck and Much take your route me and John will go by the front entrance. We will meet back here in one hour. If none of us have found Kate then we know that she has escaped."

"You are making me go with Alan. I would rather go with you Robin. Well I would rather I went with anyone but Alan"

"Now who is stalling Much" Alan said sarcastically from somewhere behind him.

It was only then that Much realised the others were already half way out the camp.

Kate struggled against the guards that were holding tightly to her, but it was no use. She had to somehow find a way to tell Robin and the others to not bother coming after her, that it was only a trap to get Robin Hood killed.

She soon found herself being disposed of in the dungeons. She sighed to herself. It took her just a few seconds to develop a plan. It was a long shot but it just might work.

"Excuse me!" she said as she addressed the single guard, standing just outside of her cell. "I don't suppose you could help me. There is a rather large spider in the corner of my cell and I know I am going to freak out. You couldn't get rid of it for me could you?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I....I....I don't know miss. It wouldn't be a good idea for me to let you out of here. My life wouldn't be worth living if you escaped."

Kate smiled "How could I escape. You have the keys and the door out of these dungeons is locked. It would be impossible"

"I'm sorry miss. I just can't risk it. Like I said my life wouldn't be worth living"

At that moment, the door opened and in walked another guard, followed closely by Gisbourne "You are to come with me Kate. The Sheriff would like to have you made an example of. He plans to have you hung in your own village unless Robin Hood gives himself up to us"

"It will never work." Kate said as the door to her cell was unlocked "You and I both know that."

Gisbourne slapped her across the face "There will be more where that cam from if you back answer me again"

Kate forced back the tears, she had never planned to die. Not at least before telling Alan exactly how she felt about him. She barely remembered being dragged back through the castle and into the village of Locksley.

The screams of her mother begging for her daughters life to be spared was what brought her back into reality. Back to the realisation that she was going to die, the rest of the gang probably wouldn't know she was gone. Otherwise where were they. They should have been here by now.

"Due to fraternising with Outlaws, and then later becoming one herself this woman, Kate" The Sheriff shouted for the whole village to hear "Is to be hung by the neck until dead, or until Robin Hood has given himself up"

Kate screamed, in an attempt to perhaps warn one of the Outlaws, she wasn't sure. She just wanted to make herself heard to them. As the rope was placed around her neck. She swallowed the lump in her throat. This was it, her life was going to end.

She closed her eyes as she heard the lever squeaking as it was pulled, to open the trapdoor beneath her feet. She could hear the screams of her mother begging for her life still. Kate found herself holding her breath. She only open her eyes when she felt herself drop, but instead of the pain in her body that she had expected, there was nothing. She looked down at her feet only to see that she was balancing on the blade of a sword.

Anger fused over the Sheriff's face "WHAT! GISBOURNE! REMOVE THAT SWORD THIS INSTANT BEFORE I REMOVE IT MYSELF AND STICK IT THROUGH YOUR STOMACH!"

"Over my dead body will you remove that sword, Sheriff" Robin said as he appeared from around the corner.

"HOOD! GISBOURNE NEVER MIND THAT SWORD. GET ME ROBIN HOOD!"

Gisbourne however was not really listening to the Sheriff's words, he recognised the sword almost instantly, or at least he thought he did. He simply pulled it out from under Kate's feet and she gasped as she felt a shot of pain stream through her back.

Not wasting anymore time Robin fired an arrow that sped through the air and out the rope that held up Kate and she dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Ignoring the pain that was still in her back, Kate knew what she was going to have to do. She stood up and made a run for it towards Robin, knowing that if she didn't make then at least she would have died trying to save Robin's life that would at least be something.

"John now!" she heard Robin shout and out from nowhere she saw John emerge and help Robin fight all the Guards off, as she herself was defenceless at the moment, partly because her hands were tied behind her back. It was always a surprise to her at how a big man like John was always able to hide from the general eye.


	3. I Have To Tell You How I Feel About You

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update I have been bombarded with revision and just haven't been able to find the time to write the next chapter, but anyway enough blabber here it is enjoy**

"I knew it. They have been captured and we are going to have to be the ones to save them. Well by them I mean Robin and John. Kate will be dead by now. I blame the lot of you. Well I mean you two" Much rambled on.

Alan, Much and Tuck had walked back to the camp to find that Robin, John and most importantly Kate were not there. They had managed to get into the castle without a problem, only to find that the dungeons were empty apart from a single guard.

"Much, you can't be sure of that." Tuck pointed out to him "They could be on their way back now"

"Well I don't think they are or we would have seen them" Much said

Tuck rolled his eyes "You know that makes no sense, just because we didn't see them on the way back here does not mean that they are not coming. They could be going a different way, this forest is rather big"

"You know what? I don't believe you. " Much grumbled, mainly just to himself

Tuck sighed and went back to the cooking. Much was really starting to get on his nerves, so he figured the best thing to do would be to do what Alan seemed to be.

Little did they know that Alan was almost in denial of everything. He was simply sat on the edge of his bunk, just staring into space. He refused to believe for a second that Kate was dead yet at the same time he couldn't help but think she was. He somehow felt that it was his fault she had been captured in the first place. If only he had followed her outside, like he had intended to. He kept running through the reasons why he had never told her how felt about her in his head._ What if she rejected me? What if she told me she didn't feel the same? What if I broke her heart? What if I ever lost her? What if she broke my heart? ___Something Much said instantly made him snap out of his almost trance

"Robin! About time. You know you could have been a bit quicker. I was starting to think Kate was dead. I think the three of us were"

"Much, since when have I ever failed" Robin said "Okay don't answer that" he smiled as Much opened his mouth to say something.

However it wasn't Robin that Alan's eyes were focused on. It wasn't even John, who looked like he had taken a rather nasty knock to the head. It was Kate, she looked so pale and frail. She leant against the frame of the camp and tried to get her breath back, her legs were weak underneath her. Suddenly without giving her any warning they gave way making her plummet towards the ground. Alan jumped down off his perch, on the end of his bunk, and caught her in his arms. She allowed him to pick her up and carry her to her own bunk. She didn't know why she felt so tired and so weak. Christ, she had only been dropped about ten feet with a rope around her neck, it shouldn't have made her feel this bad.

"Alan?" she said in a whisper "Could you get me some water please?"

Alan smiled at her, that cheeky and dazzling smile. "Course I can. I will be right back"

It was at this moment that Much decided to take a chance, with Tuck tending to the wound on John's head, Robin had gone off somewhere for one of his secret meetings with Isabella and well Alan had gone, he wasn't sure where but he knew he had gone off after something Kate said to him.

He took a deep breath before walking over to Kate and sitting own next to her "Kate? Can we talk?" he asked her, unable to hide the nerves in his voice.

Kate nodded her head gently and smiled at him "Sure. What is it?" she asked him, her voice was weak and whispery.

Much cleared his throat. "Well today made me realise something it made me realise just how much I care about you and..." Much started before Kate cut him off

"Much, please don't do this" she begged him pulling her gaze away from him and staring up at the camps ceiling

"No, just let me speak. I have to say it." He swallowed "I need you to know exactly what my feelings towards you are. I love you Kate. I have always loved you"

"Much, I love you as well. But only as a friend. I could never love you as more than that." She closed her eyes, how she wished that the man she loved with all her heart would tell her the exact same thing Much had. But he never would. Because she always pushed him away. She had to learn not to push away the people she cared about, especially not him. She knew she had to open up and let him inside. Let him know how she really felt.

"But..but... but Why? I mean is there something wrong with me or?" Much said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No, Much its nothing to do with you. Its just that I have fallen in love with someone else" she confessed to him. She instantly saw the heartbreak her words had caused him and felt dreadful for it. At least now Much knew the truth, or at least part of it. Despite this she felt horrible, she knew how much Much cared for her. What would happen when he found out it was Alan she was in love with.

Alan came back with the water and he held it up to Kate's mouth helping her to drink it.

"Alan, I can do it myself" she snapped at him

Alan let go of the flask, and raised his hands in the air "Sorry, I was only helping. I thought you might need it. I quite forgot that you are always ungrateful" he said with a grin on his face

Kate glared at him although the smile on her face told him that she wasn't being serious "Yeah sorry" she said as she felt her cheeks blushing slightly, she half hoped that no one would notice.

Alan raised an eyebrow "Not being funny, but was that you being grateful and apologising"

Kate laughed softly, she suddenly felt a lot better after having a drink, "Don't get used to it" she answered with a wink at Alan.

Tuck smiled, mainly to himself as he half listened to Alan and Kate's conversation, he was almost finished making the dinner. Robin, who was stood close by him, noticed the smile spreading across his face.

"What has gotten you smiling all of a sudden?" he asked him as he leant against one of the beams, that held up the camp walls.

"Just Alan and Kate, hearing them talk with one another. Just makes me realise exactly how perfect they are for one another. They are made for each other and yet none of them can see it."

Robin smiled himself and looked over at Alan and Kate who were now back insulting one another, but in a friendly way as the two of them were laughing. "Yeah I can see what you mean. The problem is the two of them are way to stubborn to admit it"

Tuck just laughed. Robin was exactly right. He wasn't one to give up on a challenge and getting these two together was starting to look like one, however he was going to need all the help he could get. He made a mental note to talk with Robin and John later on that night when the others were asleep. He had considered talking to Much as well but thought against it almost instantly, after all Much seemed to like her too and he was almost certain that Much would try and ruin the plans.

"Right dinner is up" Tuck said, around about five minutes later

"Much seemed to cheer up at the sound of the word dinner "Finally a word that I can relate to" he said as he hungrily ate the chicken stew that Tuck had spent the last few hours preparing

"Certainly makes a change from squirrel" John said with a wink towards Robin and Alan.

That statement earned him a glare from Much "Oh, very funny. Anyway it wasn't squirrel"

Kate looked rather confused "Squirrel?" she questioned

"Yeah, before Tuck became an Outlaw Much used to cook all the time. Thing was whenever he cooked the Portions were always rather small and we used to pick on him saying that it was squirrel" said John

Kate smiled as she finished off the last of her stew "Now I think about it, there was a lack of squirrels for a while" she laughed and the other Outlaws, minus Much who looked rather annoyed, joined in with her.


	4. Kiss

As the days passed Kate's strength soon came back to her. It was early in the morning, when she decided to take a walk out into the forest, just to simply get away from the camp. After being stuck there for almost a week she had been starting to tire of its walls and closed space. Plus there was the fact that she now spent the majority of her time with five boys and that was enough to drive her mad, sometimes. Especially the way Alan and Much fought over her and were always trying to save her life and protect her from everything. She often wished that Djaq was still a part of them. That way at least she would have some female company.

As she walked through the trees she tried make sense of what her true feelings were towards Alan. The way she felt with him was different to how she had ever felt before. She never experienced such heartache and yet it felt amazing just be with him, just to see his face.

Kate stifled a soft yawn. She felt so tired these days. She was beginning to hate Alan for keeping her awake at all hours of the night and day. Although it wasn't his fault she couldn't stop thinking about him. It wasn't his fault that every time she closed her eyes she could see his face, making her unable to do anything, especially not sleep for she was afraid that if she fell asleep the perfect image of his face in her mind would disappear.

She wracked her brains for something to keep herself awake. Something that didn't involve her going back to camp, she needed some time to herself away from the Outlaws. After a few moments it dawned on her that now would be great time to work on her sword skills, not that she really needed them but a little bit of practise couldn't hurt.

She pulled her sword out from her belt, that was wrapped around her waist and holding her skirts in place, and proceeded to attack a nearby tree, coming at it from all different angles and directions._  
_

Sleep was a subject that stung Gisbourne. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her. She haunted him, not only in his dreams but in his nightmares. She even haunted him when he was awake. She was his mortal enemy and yet he simply couldn't shake off the feelings he had for her._  
_He had awoken several times in the night, drenched in a cold sweat, the blankets already having fallen from the bed as he lay there. He could not regain unconsciousness that evening, and had merely lain on the bed in Locksley Manor, where he now took his post – For the hours until morning broke. The shutters were tightly bolted, although that did not stop some rays of sunlight flicking through the tiny gaps, alerting him of the morning.  
The room was stuffy, and the one thing he needed was fresh air, in the vague hope of clearing his head

However, as the light continued to irritate him in tiny sparks, he sighed deeply, and resigned himself to awaking for the morning, and the rest of the day. He slowly sat up, scrubbing at his bleary eyes, and ran a hand through his long, dark hair.

He hauled himself up and walked over to the shutters and opening them, they clattered against the side of the building, although he cared not for the racket. Looking into the forest, just beyond Locksley estate, he noticed a figure, her figure, that very same figure who haunted him. He dropped his gaze to the floor of his bed quarters, when he looked up just a moment later she had gone.

He decided that it was time to take action, he had to speak to this girl. He simply had to have her once again in his presence

"Guards!" he called once he had dressed himself "Guards!"

Just a few seconds later two of Gisbourne's guards appeared at the door. "Yes my lord" one of them addressed him "What is it you acquire"

Gisbourne glared at them, simply because he had not told them to speak and therefore they shouldn't have done. He almost wanted to lose his temper but for some reason today he couldn't seem to lose it. "Find her" he said, his voice cold and cruel "Find me that Outlaw girl and bring her to me. Find her if you have to torture her family or burn down her village, whatever it takes just get her to me. Bring her here, not to the castle"

The guards instantly knew who he had meant, that particular girl had caused them so many problems. Even before she was destined to life as an Outlaw. She was what you could define as trouble, nothing but trouble. It seemed odd to them that their Lord and Master would be so specific about wanting her brought to him at Locksley Manor.

After about half an hour Kate's arms began to feel heavy. It was only once she had placed her sword back into her belt that she realised just how heavy. They felt like hundred stone weights were pulling her arms and dragging them towards the ground. She couldn't move them, she simply couldn't do anything with apart from let them hang untidily by her sides.

Kate took the free time that had to pay a visit to her family. No doubt the Outlaws would still be asleep, it can't have been all that late on the morning. Hell, the sun hadn't even risen properly yet. She knew for a fact that Much wouldn't be awake it wasn't even nearly midday.

Kate had merely walked a few steps when she felt something hard whacking her across the head, knocking her out cold.

Kate awoke a few hours later, only she didn't recognise her surroundings. She gasped and sat up, clasping her hand to her head. She had a throbbing headache, whatever had hit her must have her bloody hard. She looked around her desperate to find out where she was. It was a large room, a room she had never seen before. She was sat on a bed in the centre of it and the place looked rather lived in, there were bits and pieces scattered around the room. Whoever lived here must not have bee the tidiest of people. As her eyes scanned the room, that she seemed to be in, her eyes fell onto the door.

Kate jumped up from her place on the bed and bolted for the door, but before she managed to get there it opened and a tall dark figure walked in. Kate took a step backwards and almost tumbled over something on the floor. A hand reached out to grab her, preventing her from falling. She swallowed, she could tell something was wrong about this figure. She couldn't see who it was, they were stood in the shadows and their face was hidden. Kate opened her mouth to say something when the figure finally spoke

"Leaving so soon" he said now stepping into the light

Kate gasped "Gisbourne what do you want?" she said, unable to hide the fear in her voice. Usually she wouldn't be scared but something about him seemed intimidating this time. She began to walk backwards, not taking her eyes off him. He walked further and further into the room.

"I only want to talk. I promise once I have said my bit you can leave and I won't bother you about it again." He said with a smile, that Kate somehow found reassuring, but that was likely to be a trick.

She soon felt the backs of her knees knocking against the end of the bed. Surely he wouldn't come any closer to her. He was only a couple of steps away from her when she finally snapped at him "Don't come any closer. Just say what you have to say and then let me go" she said, keeping the fear she was feeling out of her voice and hoped that it wasn't showing on her face.

Gisbourne stopped, he stared at her for a few moments. A small smile curling onto his mouth as he spoke again to her. "There is this girl I know. She reminds me a lot of myself. She has got a temper you don't want to be on the wrong side of, and is one hell of a bossy thing when she wants to be. I hate her, yet at the same time I can't stop thinking about her. Thinking about how we can never be together."

Kate wasn't at all sure where he was going with this or why he was even telling her this. She let her eyes flicker down to the floor for a moment, trying to think of what to say. Her heart was pounding with fear. She looked up at him again and opened her mouth to say something but before she even had a chance she felt his lips crashing against hers. Caught up in the heat of the moment, before she could even register what was going on she wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and softly kissed him back. She felt his hands slide up her back and tangle themselves into her hair.

Gisbourne leant closer towards her gently pushing her backwards onto the bed, his heart taking over his mind. He didn't even know himself what he was doing. That spell she seemed to have cast over Much and Alan she seemed to have cast over him as well.

Realisation, of what was happening and of what she was doing, suddenly hit Kate. Her eyes snapped open and she struggled out from underneath him, running for the door and out the building into the cool night air. What had she been thinking? She had just been kissing Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Kate shuddered at the thought of it.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming when you read the title. Just thought I would add in a bit of a twist to the story and bring in the sensitive side to Guy that we saw in the last episode. The Guy that I fell madly in love with all over again. Plus it makes the story a lot more interesting and complicated. Review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome. XD**


	5. Confession

Kate finally stopped running, when she was safe within the protection of Sherwood Forest. She couldn't face going back to the camp just yet. No doubt they would all be wondering where she had gone off to so early in the morning. She wasn't sure how long she had been knocked out for, but at that particular moment she didn't really care. She just had to get her head around what had just happened.

Kate rested against the back of a nearby tree and sat down on the ground, bringing her knees up to het chest. She simply couldn't force back the tears and they began to stream down her face. If anyone found out about what she had just done and the news got back to Robin then surely she would be thrown out the camp and then where would she go. She would have nowhere.

She was suddenly aware of someone standing just a few steps away from her. She could feel their eyes on her. She was too scared to look up and meet eyes with them, just in case it was Gisbourne. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground by her feet.

"Kate? You alright?" the voice finally spoke.

Kate sighed, a soft sigh of relief, simply glad that it was Alan' voice and not Gisbourne's. Kate opened her mouth to try and say something but no sound came out. She resulted to just nodding her head.

Alan wasn't convinced. It was like she had to force herself to nod her head, in a response to his question. Something must be really wrong. He knew Kate and he knew that she wouldn't cry, unless there was something seriously wrong. She just wasn't a girl who got emotional over anything. He took a deep breath before walking over to her and sitting down next to her, not really thinking about what he was doing or what her actions might be, he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and gently pulled her into him.

Kate didn't even try and struggle away from him. She simply broke down into tears against his chest. Alan now had both his arms wrapped around her and held her close to him. Kate snuggled up to him, something that she was certain she would never do if she had been in her right mind. Not that it matter right now. All that mattered to her was that Alan's arms were around her and it was probably unlikely that they would find themselves in this position again.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours to the both of them, Kate stopped crying and wiped her eyes. They were still all red and puffy. She kept her head rested against his chest, that was soaked with tears.

"What has gotten you so upset then?" he questioned her, hoping that it wouldn't be to much of an offensive question. She seemed so fragile and upset at the moment and he was certain that if he said one wrong thing he would be on the receiving end of her temper.

"I did something stupid. Something really stupid." She mumbled into his chest. Kate swallowed before looking up at him. She wanted to him what she had done but the words just wouldn't escape her mouth.

Alan seemed to notice that the subject was hurting her, sure he needed to know what Kate could possibly have done that made her feel so bad, yet he wasn't about to force her into telling him anything. He smiled down at her as he stared straight into her eyes, fighting with the urge to kiss her. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Anything at all"

Kate smiled. His words almost made her feel like she had to tell him. She was going to have to tell someone and right now it seemed like Alan was the best person to tell. After all hadn't he betrayed the gang to Gisbourne once upon a time, surely he couldn't judge her for what she had done. "Before I tell you I want you to promise me that you won't ever tell anyone else. It could result in me being thrown out of the Outlaws"

"I promise," Alan said with a smile, that made Kate feel all weak inside.

"I kissed someone this morning. Someone that I should never have kissed. I got caught up in the moment and well, basically that's it"

Alan looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face. What could possibly be so wrong about kissing someone. It was a free country, just because she was an Outlaw didn't mean she couldn't kiss other people. "What is wrong with that?" he asked her. _Apart from the fact that you have just ripped my heart out of my chest in saying that._ Alan said to her in his mind.

Kate sat up, so that she was now pulled away from him, yet her eyes didn't leave his for s ingle second. She looked down at the ground as she finally spoke "It was Gisbourne". Kate forced herself to keep her eyes fixed to the ground. She simply couldn't bear to find out what expressions would be running over his face.

Alan couldn't say anything. He was in a complete state of shock. Gisbourne was the person he would never have thought she would have kissed.

"Please say something, Alan" she said as she looked up at him trying to work out through his facial expression what he was thinking.

"What is there to say! We should be getting back to camp before the others wake up" Alan said to her, not even looking at her. He stood up and walked back towards the camp.

Kate sighed softly to herself and ran after him. "Alan! You won't tell the others, will you?" she asked him.

Alan shrugged his shoulders "I might or I might not. Depends what mood I am in by the time I get back to camp"

The pair of Outlaws walked back to the camp not saying another word to one another. As they finally reached the camp, they both proceeded to ignore one another, much to the delight of Much, generally the two of them were so friendly towards each other, but not now.

He noticed how upset she looked. He assumed that it must have been something Alan said to her. That man had no sense of what was right or wrong, in Much's opinion.

Thankfully it was Robin who broke the silence between the two of them "What has gotten into you two?" he asked "You have barely spoken a word to one another since you got back. Normally you are at one another's throats"

"We just had a bit of a disagreement, that's all" Kate said quickly before Alan had a chance to respond and drop her in it.

"Not being funny, Kate. But that is a bit of an understatement. You deliberately betrayed us" Kate stared despairingly at Alan who glanced back at her for a single moment. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say. But it was something that was going to have to come out sooner or later. "Kate kissed Gisbourne" he said to Robin and the Outlaws.

**A/N Sorry about Alan's evil turn at the very end. But you will see why I did it in the next chapter. Trust me on this. The next chapter should be up either later on tonight or tomorrow as I already have it half written and just need to think of how to continue it. Plus its going to be a lot longer than this one. XD Plus, is there anyone out there who would like to be a Beta Reader for me. In reading through my chapters I have found a few mistakes and I don't want that to continue. **


	6. Facing the Consequences

**A/N: OMFG, how dare the BBC kill off Allan. They have no right. I have never cried so much in my life, I am still in complete shock, maybe soon I will wake up from this awful dream and Allan will still be alive. Isabella will suffer for her crimes, although it wasn't her who killed Allan, she is to blame if it wasn't for her then Allan wouldn't have been in the forest at that time and therefore wouldn't be dead. **

"_We just had a bit of a disagreement, that's all" Kate said quickly before Alan had a chance to respond and drop her in it._

"_Not being funny, Kate. But that is a bit of an understatement. You deliberately betrayed us"_

_Kate stared despairingly at Alan who glanced back at her for a single moment. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say. But it was something that was going to have to come out sooner or later. "Kate kissed Gisbourne" he said to Robin and the Outlaws_

Even though Kate had dropped her gaze down to the ground, she could feel the entire bunch of Outlaws glaring at her. She had to force herself to look up at them, only that proved to be a mistake. She could see the hurt in Much's eyes. The anger in Tuck, John and Robin's. Allan's expression, on the other hand, was what hurt her the most. There just wasn't one. God didn't that man feel anything.

"You had better have a good explanation for that, Kate" Robin spoke finally, folding his arms and resting against the beam in front of her.

"It was just a kiss, Robin. I swear. It meant nothing to me. I would never do that to you guys. I love you all of you. I got caught up in the moment that's all. I promise it will never happen again." Tears were starting to form in her eyes again

Robin could feel his anger building up. He had no right to be angry with her. Allan had betrayed him once and he had forgiven him. Yet Kate, well she was the person he had least expected to betray him. The question was whether or not to take his anger out on her. He knew that she was very stubborn when she wanted to be and yet was something he had grown to like about her. She always stuck up for what she thought was right, whether or not it was wrong. He was going to miss her being around him but this simply had to be done.

"Get out, Kate!" he said to her.

"Robin, let me explain! Please!" Kate begged him. "You can't throw me out. I have nowhere else to go."

"GET OUT!" Robin yelled at her. "Don't make me tell you again" Robin knew he had done the wrong thing. Gisbourne had already taken one woman away from him and here he was taking another. It wasn't the point that he didn't love Kate, not in the same way as he loved Marion. It seemed that Gisbourne wasn't about to stop until he ruined his life, or until he was dead one of the two, perhaps even both.

Kate turned and walked out of the camp. Where was she meant to go now. She couldn't go back to her mother, no way. She couldn't trust her again not after what she had done to her betrayed her and made her think that Robin was in league with Isabella. Besides she didn't need her family. She didn't need anyone. Wasn't she always saying that she could do fine on her own.

Kate walked through the trees and searched for a place to get some rest and shelter for the night, it seemed like there was no where, plus there as the fact that she was no good at making any kind of camp. She kicked the ground beneath her feet. How could she have been so stupid?

Isabella was in her chambers pacing up and down it's floors, she could feel the blood boiling in her veins deep down she just wanted to scream to let it all out but it was not going to help the only problem she had was with men, her brother Guy who had escaped her and Robin Hood, she wanted so much to see there head's on sticks outside the castle walls for all eyes to see. The thought made a smile slowly appear on the hard cold features of her face as a sparkle burned in her eyes, she didn't not have long to enjoy it being Sheriff meant she had to many responsibilities but her first one was to visit Locksley because it was time to establish her order and she thought to herself what better place to start then to the old home and the people of Robin Hood.

Two Guards knocked on the door "Enter" She said coldly as she turned to them and they told her that her horse was ready, she nodded and followed them out to the court yard as one of her guards helped her up she turned to them all "To Locksley we go" She said with a grin on her face as the guards in front began to ride out of it's gate's as she turned for one second to watch them shut behind her.  
After some time Isabella and the guards rode in to Locksley jumping down from there horses she turned to them "Get everybody out of there houses, remember to reassure them that this is a new beginning for Locksley and all the other village's so they have nothing to be afraid of" She said nodding her head when she had finished speaking.

Isabella, standing in the centre of Locksley, had all the villagers around her, the guards had were standing behind her and all around the villages though she had come here to talk about the future she could never be to careful. For a moment the only thing you could hear were the sounds of the animals and the wind because there was just silence, Isabella stepped forward looking round all of them a smile on her face.

"Good people of Locksley, I have brought myself before you to day not to threaten you or tell you my laws merely to stand before you as the new Sheriff and say hello. I want you to know that i am not like the Sheriffs you have had here before who's means to rule you was by threatening you or intimidating you but to show you that I am nothing like them I want Locksley and all the other villages to be happy because I am here to serve you and help make the land a more peaceful and prosperous place and trust me I know this can be achieved because you are all wonderful people but there is something that troubles me something that stands in the way of Peace and Prosperity"

She said glancing down for a second then back to the people "Robin Hood, I know some of you may think of him as a friend even someone you can admire but this place can not become peaceful and prosperous while he is still out there because you may think he has your best intentions but this is not true only last night did he come and threaten me telling me I had to become his friend or i would know what it was to be his enemy"

She said making herself sound desperate with a sadness to her voice "I mean does this sound like a men you all want to help you because right now Robin Hood is the only thing stopping Locksley and the rest of the villages from succumbing to all it's potential"

Kate, by this time had wandered into Locksley Village, she masked herself into the shadows of Locksley's edge, staying hidden in one of the run down grotty alleys that boarder the poor town. The hood of her dark coloured cloak was drawn up, her face as a result was half submerged in utter darkness, providing a good mask, while the other half of her face--being her lips and chin and very tip of her subtle nose-- remained untouched by the veil of shadow.  
Her eyes were pealed, watching each little movement she could manage as she stood practically motionless, the occasional strand of blonde hair escaping from her hood, fluttering gently in the light breeze.

Kate scoffed slightly as she heard Isabella speaking about Robin Hood as if he was the cause of all the trouble that was going on in Nottingham. It had made her feel so good about herself when she simply proved Robin wrong about her.  
Kate couldn't help but think that she was up to something, because the nice kind personality certainly didn't suit her. She most certainly was not sugar and spice and all things nice.  
Kate kept silent and out of sight. Listening to every word that was said.  
She then stepped out of the alleyway and made her way through the village back to the forest, keeping her fingers corssed that Isabella wouldn't spot her. She wasn't sure exactly why she had headed back towards the forest, it wasn't like she could go back to camp, but then again she couldn't go to her old home, like she had intended to, with Isabella and her guards in the village.

Isabella put her hands to together when she had finished talking, the people in front of her had been nodding and smiled a lot at what she had said, this was a very good sign as well as her knowing people here and everywhere else would be easy to persuade to her way of thinking though she knew this being Robin's old village that not everyone here would trust her and soon that worry would be gone

"Well I hope that you all feel reassured about me because what I say is all true and as soon as this problem has gone then we shall all be able to live Peacefully" Isabella nodded and turned to her left walking a step then turned back to them.

"One more thing if anyone here is friend to Robin Hood or one of his gang of followers I must assist you to step forward and tell us all you know because Robin Hood is my concern not his gang and only Robin will have to suffer for the thing's he has done but only if the members of his gang step forward and come and talk to me to give him up will I set them free, so if you do talk to any of them I would tell them that because there lives' depend on it"

Isabella nodded to a couple of the guards "Did I also mention, the hunt for Robin Hood begins now so any of you that wish to inform him of our true nature then I am sorry but I will not allow you to do so" Isabella said as malice filled her expressions the grin got even wider as she watched some of her guards get on to the horses and begin to make there way to the forest some also with little traps in what would look like treasure being taken to Locksley.

Isabella did not expect this to work but she always had another plan Unlike Gisbourne her pathetic excuse for a brother she had the brains. Isabella jumped on to the back of her horse she nodded her head to the villages and began following her men to the forest but glancing around to see if there were any signs of the Outlaws

Without really caring whether or not she was seen anymore, after what she had just heard Isabella say.  
Kate simply broke into a run towards the forest, her hood falling off as she ran. Yet she didn't bother about putting it back up again.  
She had betrayed Robin Hood once, when they had first met. She had told Gisbourne where he was, that he was among the prisoners he had brought in to become soldiers. And she was not about to make that same mistake again.  
She wasn't going to be the one who brought about the downfall of Robin Hood. She would be the one who was right by his side fighting with him until his dying day. Even if she was Outlawed from the camp. She had to warn them of Isabella's words.

Finally reaching the forest she made her way through the trees. Kate had never really got used to living in the forest. She always seemed to get lost heading towards the camp. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't want to lead anyone to the camp.  
Kate smiled slightly to herself as an idea came to her. She turned and walked in another direction; at least if someone was following her then they wouldn't get to camp. She only hoped that she would be able to lose them after a few miles and get to the camp to warn Robin of Isabella's intentions.

Isabella was riding on her horse not looking back to see people talking about what she had just said, she had no care her point was across and she didn't need to look back to know they believed everything she had said or at least most of them did the one's that didn't would get what was coming to them, she smirked to herself feeling so high and mighty she looked to the side for a second but that is all it took she saw a women running with long blonde hair and there is one only one person that it could be,

"Kate" She said spitefully under her breathe, this was the women that Robin wanted more then her though she cared nothing for Robin.  
Isabella began heading towards Kate with her horses speed getting faster, she saw her reach the woods but Isabella was not far behind as she perused her.

She could hear other horses behind her as her men must have seen her change direction she pointed to a couple of them and told them to go round to the right gesturing to the others to go to the left as she headed straight forward making her horse go a little slower so she could follow Kate without her knowing.  
Isabella was no fool as she saw the women's blonde hair blow to the side in the wind her sudden change in direction was suspicious but she did not know for 100% if it was her reason. Isabella got closer to Kate as she rode on her horse gaining more speed again.

"No one like's playing this games Kate, we are Women not men we tend to be a lot more graceful than them so why don't you turn yourself in because you will not escape" Isabella said very sure of herself as she saw her men closing in from the other side's

Kate could hear Isabella's horse following her, along with Isabella's voice. However she wasn't going to just give up that easily. It was clear to her that she was not going to lose Isabella, she was just going to have to keep chase until Isabella gave up.  
Kate continued to run through the trees, glancing back every so often to see how close Isabella was to her. She was starting to run out of breath and didn't know how much longer she would be able to run for.

Kate desperately looked around her for somewhere to hide and catch her breath, and hopefully lose Isabella in the process, but there seemed to be nowhere, maybe she was going to get caught.  
Soon losing her breath completely Kate had no choice but to stop and let Isabella catch her, she didn't even have enough energy in her to fight her off. This was only to be one easy catch for Isabella.

Isabella began to laugh as the guards surrounded Kate and she saw her just standing there like a child that had been running around it's home from it's parents and then they had decided to take the punishment, she jumped down from her horse telling one of the guards to take her as she approached Kate telling the rest of them to stand back  
"You know Kate I am a little disappointed I thought that Robin's men were supposed to be legends of the forest being on your grounds I thought you may have gotten away then again you are merely just a women and I guess you can't live up to the standards of the men or at least the standards they think they have though I know deep down that we women are much better then them!"  
Isabella walked closer to her "Now are you going to put up even more of a fight or are you going to come in quietly" She said signalling to two of her guards as they began to approach them.

Kate simply stared at Isabella, with dagger eyes as she spoke to her. She tried to struggle out of the guards grasp, but didn't have enough strength left in her. She felt like she had been running for miles, and that fact was probably true.  
Still there was no way she was going to go with Isabella without at least an attempt to fight her.  
"You are not going to win that easily. I always knew that there was something about you that couldn't be trusted. You most certainly are not sugar and spice and all things nice. I know what you are up to trying to turn the whole village against Robin Hood, when he is the only person who can help them"  
Kate hissed at Isabella, her temper once again starting to get the better of her.

Isabella had a smile on her face, she did not like Kate very much but she admired her spirit and the way she showed women could be as strong as men it was something to like about her.

"Well I am glad you are resisting because it would disappoint me even more if you didn't but you are going to be thrown in to the dungeons no matter how much spirit you have" Isabella now said as she was face to face with Kate "Well women's intuition and I challenge you to tell me of anybody that is sugar and spice and all things nice" She said more seriously and with a look of disgust she began to talk about him.

"Oh and you really think the good saint Robin Hood can be their salvation because I strongly disagree in fact I would say he has brought even more pain to them. You see I may be new but I know a lot about Robin possibly more then you do like and have you noticed that ever since Robin attempted to help the people the taxes have gone up, people have been killed for what! Robin Hood" Isabella said a little more abruptly this time "And something to do with yourself that you should have remember, your brother Matthew is it was it not him that gave his life for Robin Hood and his so called cause" She said backing away from Kate as she signalled to the guards to tie her up and put her on one of the horses "You see Kate you maybe able to forgive and forget but I have been hurt from to many men in my life and I will not let Robin or even my own brother Guy get away for what they have done" She said as she jumped on to her horse.

Kate felt her heart sink as Isabella mentioned her brother. She had no right to bring him up into conversation, what had he got to do with all of this. It certainly wasn't Robin's fault that her brother had died. Robin had tried his best to save him and she was grateful for that. She forced back the tears, determined not to show Isabella what she was feeling inside right now. She felt her strength slowly returning to her and began to struggle against the guard, that still holding onto her, still unable to break free. Her arms being held behind her back certainly wasn't helping her in the slightest.  
Kate didn't think that anyone could be as cruel as Gisbourne had been, but Isabella certainly was giving him a run for him money.

"The only reason the taxes have gone up since Robin tried to help the people of Nottingham is because you and your selfish brother are trying to turn the people against him. Well sorry to disappoint you, again, but that isn't about to happen. They admire Robin and nothing you can ever say or do will change that"  
Kate spat at her, she knew that losing her temper would only make things worse for her in the long run, but surely that was worth it. It felt good to be mouthing off at Isabella.

"You are just like your brother, cruel and selfish. Only caring about yourself and your power. You make me sick" she continued. Still struggling against the guard, yet no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't break free of his grasp.

Isabella nodded to her men to start riding back to the castle slowly as she wanted Kate to see her way of thinking because she was right and she needed other's to see that. She laughed as Kate tried to show Robin as the saint and her and her useless brother Guy as the sinner's but Isabella new better, when Kate spat at her she shouted to the guards to stop as she brought her horse right next to the one Kate was on wiping the spit from her face with the back of her head she then grabbed Kate pulling her head to hers  
"You need to understand Kate that I am nothing like my brother though we share similar qualities just like all family's do, also if you think Gisbourne was bad you have obviously not even had a taste of my power and I have to agree with you I am selfish and you are right I only care about myself but it is all for good reason's because I am the only one I can relay on and no one will ever order me around again because of it"

Isabella said letting go of Kate and telling the guards to resume going forward again  
"These places and it's people may admire Robin or even think of him as a friend but you are forgetting about the simple fact that people can not be relied upon and they will all turn there backs on Robin just like they have before but with me here it will become more permanent" She said with a higher tone to her words and big grin across her face.

Kate glared, dagger eyes, at Isabella was she spoke to her. She wasn't really registering any of her words. They were all just nonsense. Isabella might be able to fool everyone of Nottingham, and even fool Robin, yet there was no way she was going to fool Kate.  
"So what is you big plan then. Shut me up in the dungeons, just so that Robin will come and get me out and you will miss killing him by a whisker" Kate said, to her unable to keep the smile from spreading over her face. "You and I both know that you will never succeed in killing Robin Hood"

As soon as Kate said those words she doubted them. Robin wasn't likely to come and save her. She didn't belong with him anymore, all because of one stupid mistake.

Isabella looked down trying to cover the hatred that flared up in her eyes as she looked to Kate with an expression on her face like she had just heard a joke  
"I think deep down you and me both know that one day Robin Hood will fall and it will be for the fact that he thinks he is invincible or maybe he may fall in battle rescuing a loved one" She said a grin spreading across her face  
"Beside's Kate I have a much bigger plan one that just doesn't include you, unlike the other Sheriff's of the place I will not keep you alive to trap Robin because I can still trap Robin even when your blood has been spilled and you know the really funny part of all this...Robin will not even kill me because he pretends to be this icon this unstoppable force but really he is weak and will not even kill for the one's he loves even if they have been killed by his enemy" Isabella laughed "Rather Pointless, Wouldn't you say"

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew what Isabella was saying was true. There was no way Robin would kill anyone, otherwise Gisbourne himself wouldn't still be alive after what he did to Marion. However she couldn't quite see how Isabella's point fell towards her.  
How could Isabella know whether or not Robin loved her, which she was sure he didn't for she was plain, as Alan had put it., and hadn't he thrown her out of the camp just because of one stupid kiss  
her heart was racing, if Isabella had managed to guess at things like that, what else could she know the thought sickened Kate down to the pit of her stomach.

Isabella couldn't help but laugh she new she had gotten to Kate the look on her face and in her eyes made that very clear, She new that she had John to thank for that when he broke the news to her that Robin had no true feelings for her but for Kate, Isabella was sickened by the thought though she did not desire Robin's love how could he like her she said glancing at Kate. Kate was somebody that was merely a shadow to Isabella who was a powerful unpredictable female though she new that he power was very intimidating but this is how she liked it. The only thing she didn't know was that Little John had told her a lie. A lie to simply keep her away from Robin, as he like Kate had seen that she had no intentions of being friends or even acquaintances with any of the gang.

Isabella, Kate and the guards approached the court yard people were staring up at them beginning to whisper as one of the guards brought Kate in to the grounds they began to make there way quickly to the entrance of the castle.

Kate tried her best to struggle against the guards, that still had a firm grip on her, but it was to no avail they were so much stronger than her and there was no way that Kate was going to break free of them. It was times like this that she almost wished Allan and Much were around to save her life, although she would never so much as dream of letting that on to anyone, especially not Allan or Much.  
Kate glanced around her at the people of Nottingham. Her eyes falling onto her mother, who was wearing a rather pained look and Kate had to look away to prevent the tears from filling up her eyes. She had caused her mother so much pain and it seemed that she was about to cause her more, seeing as she was going to be killed. Her family had already lost her brother, that being her fault, and now they were about to lose her.

Isabella jumped down from her horse as one of the guards came and took it to the stable's she then glanced once at the people and her eyes fixed on Kate again noticing the saddened look on her face she looked once more at the crowd catching the glimpse of one women that seemed just as saddened but she did not care Isabella would do anything to get what she wanted and what she wanted was Justice and if killing Kate got her Robin Hood then justice would be served so basically Kate to her was Collateral Damage and she had no problem with that.  
Isabella had a heart of stone which was caused by men but even though she hated them for it she new that if it wasn't for them she wouldn't be as headstrong as she was and have so much power especially for a women

"Guards take her to the main hall" Though Isabella new that she was probably going to kill Kate to get what she wanted, she new that she may still be able to get what she wanted from her while she was still breathing.

Kate was slightly amazed by the fact that she wasn't going to just flung into the dungeons until the Death Sentence that she was bound to be facing was carried out. Still she showed no sign of what she was feeling on her face. Inside she was screaming at the top of her voice. She closed her eyes briefly to try and stop the tears from filling her eyes. She knew that they were becoming watery, simply because her vision was becoming slightly blurred.  
Kate, however kept her cool and forced herself not to cry as she was dragged into the direction of the main hall, probably as some form of entertainment for Isabella and the other people of the castle.

Isabella took no last look at the crowd as she made her way up the steps in front of the guards who were holding Kate. As she got to the Main hall Isabella made her way to the Throne that was at the far side, it made her feel like queen when she sat upon it she looked to the guards telling to of them to stand at each door and the others to leave us. She said glancing at Kate when she told the guards to do this  
"Let me guess you are wondering why she had brought you here and not thrown you in the dungeon's with the other rats where you belong well I have a slight proposition for you I mean you are a young and I am sure talented at something kind of girl who has well may have there whole life a head of them so why should you give your life for Robin Hood when I have no desire to take it if of course I don't have to" She said raising both her hands and place them together

"Well now is your chance Kate I will let you go if you tell me everything and I mean everything about Robin hood and where he is now and about his camps, see it isn't a big price to pay so what will it be and please think fast because we are women and unlike the men we do actually have brains which is why I am hoping you will make the right decision"

Kate swallowed, it was as if this woman could read her mind. Everything that Isabella voiced had answered her silent questions. She had betrayed Robin Hood once before and was not about to make the same mistake again. She had learnt from what she did. The last time she betrayed him her brother was killed and Kate simply couldn't bear it if another member of her family was killed because of her stupidity.

Kate stared up at Isabella a rather amused look on her face, if this woman really thought she was going to spill the beans about Robin then she had another thing coming. Isabella clearly didn't know Kate as well as she thought she did. She was never going to go behind Robin Hood, or any of the other Outlaws for that matter.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Kate spat at Isabella "I would rather die than betray Robin again" That fact was true, if she had to die then so be it but nothing was going to make her betray Robin.  
"You seem have him eating out of the palm of your hand and you are clearly his priority when it come to well anything. Just find him and kill him yourself if you are that intent on having his blood"  
Kate's temper was flying away again and getting the better of her. She often couldn't control it and said things she didn't always mean. Of course she didn't want Robin dead, and after what she had just said she worried that she had only made Isabella see reason and a way to get to Robin. Kate silently cursed herself for that mistake.

Isabella laughed as she stood to her feet she new that it was a very slight possibility in Kate revealing anything to her she had become to loyal but no matter Kate was right that she didn't need her to kill Robin Hood because Isabella was strong and smart enough to do it on her own with out the help of some low meaningless girl she was better then that.

"Oh I think you know Kate that, that can certainly be arranged though the fact that you would rather me kill you then you give Robin Hood just show's me how much I do want to kill you" She said signalling to the guard to send for some more guards  
"Oh and don't worry soon Robin Hood's blood will stain the floor's of England because remember I am not the only one who wants him dead" She said with simple smile on her face because she saw Kate as no threat

"Oh and thanks to you Kate you have shown me that none of the other outlaws are likely to give Robin Hood up either so I am going to issue for them to be brought in Alive or Dead" She said as her eyes flared up.  
Isabella had truly lost her Heart and Soul and this conversation just proved it to her thought of course she did not care and she would not try to be good for anyone instead she would be who she is.

Kate kept herself clam, well calmer than she would usually be in these situations. Losing her temper was only going to make things a lot worse for her in the long run, if that was still even possible. Things surely couldn't get any worse. The only thought that comforted her was that she hadn't betrayed Robin. However she had a rather horrible feeling that the people of Nottingham would bring in the other Outlaws one by one, simply out of fear.

Kate's heart was racing by this point in time. She hadn't known it could beat so fast or that it was possible to hear your heart and have it feel like it was pounding in your shoes and in your head as well as just your chest.  
"You can't do that. What have any of us Outlaws ever done to you." Kate couldn't seem to put this point any more clearly.

They hadn't done anything to her, they had saved her on more than one occasion. The only thing Robin had ever shown her was affection, to some respect that was what you could call it. Yet she seemed to want the whole lot of the Outlaws dead and Kate simply couldn't get her head around the reason why this could be. She most certainly was like her brother, if not worse.

Isabella laughed she can not believe that after all the problems Robin had caused that Kate was so mystified as to why Isabella wanted revenge it was very obvious to her and though she did not care if Kate understood she would stay, tell her why just to prove that she was doing it for a just reason.

"Oh what haven't you done, Robin Hood believes in justice or at least that is what he wants everyone to belief but I know he is a fraud who just wants power I mean as soon as I made Sheriff he told me if a I did not accept his deal I would be his enemy and I do not like threats nor do I serve no man especially not Robin Hood and you outlaws are being punished simply because you are associated with him and clearly you are willingly" She said looking to the guards as two came though the door making there way over.

"And unlike the Sheriff's you have had before I will not offer you all deals in exchange for your survival because you were the only one that got that opportunity and I now know that seeing as you all want to die for Robin, so you will and I am positive it will be a crowd pleaser" She said with a hint of happiness to her words "Oh and Kate the women who was outside early the one you could not seem to bare to look at I truly can not wait to see her face as she watches you die for Robin just like Matthew" She said more spitefully as she shouted to the guards to take her to the dungeon's

Kate felt her heart sink as Isabella spoke of her mother and of her brother as if they were worth noting. She had no right to speak of them. Plus there was the fact that she had never chosen to be an Outlaw. She had never wanted to be, she became one simply through sheer force after Rufus, that Ruthless tax Collector came to town. How she loathed him for tearing her way from her family. He deserved to die. He deserved everything he got. Kate found it impossible to show him any remorse. Yet in a way she had to thank him, for he had brought her closer to Allan, even if the two of them could never be together now.

She didn't see the point, or the need, to say anything else to Isabella. It was clear to her that she wasn't going to get anywhere and that every word she said would only aggravate her even more.

Kate tried once again to struggle from the grasp of the guards. It was going to be her last attempt to get away. No way was she just going to let them drag her down to the dungeons to await death. She was going to make sure that Isabella paid for her crimes against her people.

It seemed to Kate that the more she struggled the tighter the grip of the guards seemed to become and yet for some reason this only made her struggle that bit more. "Get you hands off me!" she screeched at them.

Isabella watched the guards drag Kate away as she walked close behind them she couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious. Isabella new that Kate was a strong willed person but she was using this for all the wrong reasons and she loved to see her fall and become weak because Isabella saw Kate for what she was and she new how to get by her defences, but she had no pity for Kate because she had chosen the wrong side and Isabella had extend her hand in friendship to her and she had turned it down to prove her worthy to her beloved Robin Hood and his precious Gang of Misfits, this just proved that Kate was only going to be good for one thing and the crowd would also agree with that she laughed to herself as she was thinking about the hanging  
Isabella watched as the guards made there way in to the dungeon's and throw Kate in to one of the cells Isabella walked to it and shook her head tutting slightly

"You could have lived for something Kate, But now you will die for nothing and I hope it is all worth it for your precious Robin Hood" She said turning her back on her "Oh and I really do hope Robin turns up for the occasion he should see what happens to people that he cares about and people that he leads on to believe in his false cause"

"Robin Hood will show up and he will save the day as always and you will be the one who fails, Isabella" Kate yelled.

To a certain extent the two women were very much alike, which probably just made their disliking for one another worse than maybe it would have been.  
Kate struggling against the guards was proving to be useless, none the less, she still tried her best at least if she was going to get thrown in the dungeons she would be thrown in there trying to escape.  
Kate couldn't see what on earth Isabella was talking about, she wasn't dying for nothing. She was going to die or England and for Robin Hood. It was this thought that made her think. How could she help Robin and her family if she was dead. If she was dead then she was useless.

Kate's thoughts were broken as she hit hard, cold and damp floor of the dungeons. She was thrown in with such a force that she was almost certain she had broken her wrist. It hurt like hell and there was no way she was going to be able to move it anytime soon.  
She rested up against the bars of the cell next to her and brought her knees up to her chest. The chains on her wrists digging in, a lot more than they usually did. _Probably one of Isabella's ideas _Kate thought to herself.

Isabella watched the guards as they slammed the dungeon bars to and Kate was against the cell wall and she was helpless in the cell, Isabella cracked a smile at the sight of her as she stood right next to the bars looking over to Kate as she smiled at her like nothing was wrong  
"I would love to see Robin Hood save the day, though from what sources tell me he is a little occupied right now" She said looking down "Not that I would be thinking of you either I mean your just a common girl who tried to act much bigger then she is. Well for your efforts I will award you with a quick death" She said with a much bigger smile as she moved a lock of her hair from her face "You shall have your head cut off in 1 hour so saviour your last moments Kate" She said turning her back on the cell and making her way over to the stairs.

She glanced back at Kate once as she began to go up the steps raising her voice slightly as she spoke "I do hope that they have saved you a seat in hell, maybe you will be lucky to get one next to Robin's because I am pretty sure he will be joining you sooner rather then later"

Kate slammed her palm against the bars of her cell. There was nothing she could do in a cell. Word was never going to get her very far when Isabella was concerned.  
Death in one hour, great, there was no way Robin would get here in time to help her. He wouldn't even care she had been caught. He had disowned her and yet here she was dying in an attempt to save his life. She made a mental note on the spot that if she ever saw Allan again. She was going to have to tell him exactly how she felt about him. Even if he rejected her, to stay with Robin Hood and the gang.

Kate tugged at the chains on her wrists, they were digging in like mad and were really rather painful. She paced backwards and forwards in the cell. She had never really thought about how she would die. But now it seemed like she was going to get her head cut off before anyone could save her.

Kate pounded her fists against the back of the dungeon walls, but instantly regretted it, as sit caused her graze her knuckles a little bit. She slid her back down the wall and sighed. This was the end. If only she had told him how much she liked him when she had the chance.

Isabella made her way up the steps she felt very happy about what was going to happen even though Kate was not Robin or Guy it would still be a win and most likely bring Robin straight to her, nothing could spoil the mood she was in.


End file.
